Sex in a Helicopter?
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: Slash/OneShot/Male,Male parings. Julian/Reese. Based around the episode 6x18 of s6. Reese confesses the he's Never Had Sex in a Helicopter before, too bad for Julian, Reese would have sex with anyone! Reese was the director of Lucas's movie. Comment!


Sex in a Helicopter?

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings. **Sex between too males is contained in this chapter.**

**Rating: **M

**Characters: **Julian/Reese (Reese was the director of Lucas's movie, he was played by James Van Der Beek from Dawson's Creek)

**Summary:** Based around the events of season 6 episode 6x18. Reese and Julian are at the office, and when it is revealed that a Helicopter shot going over Tree Hill was going to be used in the movie, Reese says out to Julian "I've never had sex in a helicopter" unfortunately Julian is the only person with Reese at the time, so Reese expects sex, even if it's from a man!

**Spoilers: **No.

Sex in a Helicopter?

The helicopter landed on the river court. Its engine going at full blast. Julian stood with Reese beside the giant aircraft. Julian cursed at himself. How the fuck had he got into this situation! Reese stumbled next to him, half drunk and half stoned, he occasionally rocked sideways into Julian, as he found it hard to keep his balance right. Julian felt uncomfortable. Was Reese going to make a move on him?

* * *

Earlier That Day.

Julian was striding behind Reese, trying hard to keep up with his pace. The room was in chaos, people chattering wildly on the phones, and to one another from across the room.

"I need a helicopter!" Reese said, looking over at Julian.

"For the final river scene, Lucas told me, but you can shoot it with arcane, you don't need a helicopter!" Julian said in frustration.

"Yes, but I've never had sex in a helicopter" Reese said. Julian suddenly felt a little awkward being in Reese's presence. The awkward silence was broke by the arrival of the "fake Peyton"

"Julian Brooke Davis is on line one" she said. Julian paused and stared at her, then down at the papers in his hands.

"Nice" Reese said smiling. Julian looked up, he was not happy.

"I'll call her back" Julian muttered, his head going back to his papers.

"Ok" she said, turning and leaving. Julian suddenly looked up, and then turned to Reese.

"Isn't that the Peyton from the movie?"

"Yeah" Reese smiled as he started off.

"And I'm so having sex with her in a helicopter" he continued, then getting up and leaving for his office.

* * *

Present Time:

"So where is Peyton?" Julian asked cautiously, looking Reese up and down.

"Fucked if I no" Reese retorted. Julian noticed his tone.

"What's got you pissed?" Julian asked.

""Fucking bitch said she won't have sex in a helicopter" Reese said, pouting.

"Umm, so" Julian said.

"Umm so? Man when will I get the chance to have sex in a helicopter again?" Reese half gasped, looking Julian up and down.

"Reese its just sex" Julian said. Reese looked shocked.

"Get in, common I have to be back at the studio at 2" Reese said moving forward to unlock the door.

Julian took a deep breath, nodded and moved into the helicopter. Reese got in and pulled the door shut, he told the pilot to go south by east over the river. The helicopter moved onwards, the engine roaring loudly, drowning out most of the noise.

"You packing heat?" Reese suddenly asked. Julian feared that the conversation might dip into this area.

"What, did you, did you just ask if I'm hard?" Julian questioned, looking over in Reese's direction.

"You are, you're hard!" Reese smirked. He didn't care if it was a guy, he was just so horny.

"Ok yes, I'm packing heat" Julian finally admitted, his eyes meeting Reese's. Suddenly Reese moved his hands onto Julian's thighs. Julian's breath hitched, he gasped as Reese began massaging Julian's thigh. Julian new this was wrong, but Brooke had been screwing around with him for weeks, so he didn't care if Reese was going to release him. Reese continued to massage, then his hands moved to the front of Julian's jeans, his hands grasping the very hard bulge.

"Ahh" Julian gasped. Reese smiled; he moved forward and closed the window between the pilot and them while Reese's hands continued their ministrations on Julian's bulge.

"Fuck" Julian grunted. Reese was never the boyfriend material type of guy, nor was he ever this observant of someone else's needs other than his own. Reese continued, his hands moving faster.

"Fuck, you're dick feels big" Reese smiled, Julian half laughed. They looked at each other, and without thinking about it, their lips met, kissing hard and fast, they made out. Tongues battled with each other. Julian could taste the alcohol in Reese's breath. Suddenly Julian felt his belt buckle undo, then his zipper came down. Gasping as Reese moved his hand in forward and pulling the boxers down and exposed Julian's large 8 incher. Julian gasped when he felt Reese's hands grasp his flesh. Reese continued to jack Julian off, while he undid his seat belt. He moved from his seat and sat in between Julian's legs. Licking his lips, Reese moved forward until his lips enclosed around Julian's wet dripping pre cum, mushroom head.

"Oh god" Julian groaned, bucking his hips forward, as Reese began to take the cock into his mouth, inch by inch, until finally he began to bob his head, up and down, sucking, tasting Julian's hot pre cum. Pulling off the cock and watching Julian wiggle in ecstasy, he jerked the cock off.

"'I've never had sex in a helicopter!" Reese smirked. Julian suddenly became very nervous.

"What now?" Julian questioned.

"Oh yes, now" Reese smirked, as he let go of Julian's pole, and began to unto his leans, pulling them down and along with his briefs, to reveal his leaking 7 incher. Julian gulped, looking on in admiration.

"Turn around Baker" Reese said, moving back and sitting up. Julian hesitated, then undid his belt and turned around, his arse nestled in Reese's crotch.

"Protection" Julian gasped. Reese nodded as he pulled the condom onto his throbbing cock, he put his hand to his mouth and sucked and licked, getting his hand as wet as possible.

"You going to prep me?" Julian muttered back.

"Nope, not enough time, we have about 4 minutes until the trip ends" Reese said looking out of the window.

"What, fuc- ARRH" Julian grunted as Reese entered him slowly. The heat around Reese cock was sending him to heaven. Julian moaned, it hurt like hell.

"FUCK, GET IT OUT!" Julian cried out.

"Shut up, it gets better!" Reese replied back, as he finally got all 7 inched in, his pubic hair tickling Julian's butt cheeks.

"FUCK YOU'R TIGHT!" Reese grunted.

"Yeah well you never fucking prepped be asshole!" Julian screamed, as he began to thrusts his hips back and forward.

"Harder" Julian moaned as he began to get used to the pain. Reese nodded, he grasped onto Julian's thighs and used them to thrust backward and forward.

"Yes, yes, oh god Reese!" Julian grunted, as he began to jerk himself off to the rhythm of Reese's thrust.

"Shit, I'm going to cum" Julian screamed.

"Cum for me" Reese screamed, moving faster, harder, his cock driving deeper into Julian.

"Oh God!" Julian screamed, as his orgasm hit, his cum flying down his hand, and spurting onto the seat. Reese grunted as Julian's ass clenched around his cock, he exploded into the condom, breathing hard and fast, they panted as Reese removed himself from Julian, and then zipping themselves up.

"Sex in a helicopter" Reese smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Julian moaned as his ass adjusting to its stretching.

"Glad I could help" Julian smirked. The helicopter landed back at the river court, they left with another word to each other.

Please comment!

Hope you liked this One Shot! I know the story was a little fast paced, but I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
